The First Try
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Kisses were supposed to come naturally, right? If so, what were they doing wrong? *Written for Ninette Week.*


Flour dusted her hair and yet there was no way that she could look more beautiful in Nino's eyes. She stood like a shining beacon of glimmering light in that kitchen or at least as Nino's throat got clogged with emotion and as his eyes glimmered with unshed tears this close to her that's all that he could consider her as.

It felt like the balloon of emotion piling up day after day for this beautiful woman finally popped, pushing all of his most hidden or concealed thoughts to the surface, making him fall even more in love with her. All that he could see was Marinette now, not the cookies that he'd made that were slightly mishapen or her beautiful cookies that looked so great that you could have recorded it for an ad on T.V. and had people believe that they were too perfect to be real or may be that was his emotions and pride for her running too deep and spilling forth within him.

The baking for the day had stopped, stilled, and she'd want to wash her hands though flour coated her hair and as the water glimmered from the sink down her hands, Nino wondered if he was really losing it for perhaps the first time as he stepped closer, playfulness that had once coated the room as they baked and teased each other and occasionally laughed had long since died down to this nervous anticipation of what they weren't quite sure.

Nino couldn't bring to mind what made him move so slow or what held his heart captive about this particular girl. All that he could tell was that somehow he began to notice the flour in her hair that she'd managed to get stuck there with her hands that had slowed to a nervous mess just a matter of minutes ago and yet his throat was too clogged with emotion and a sudden onslaught of nerves to speak up, to tell her about it.  
"Marinette, may I?" It left his lips before he could stop it as he couldn't help but wonder if baking cookies had somehow traveled the sweetness from her hands up to her lips or if she could possibly taste nearly as sweet as she looked or was to others.

"O-Oh, sure. I'm about done." And he wondered if she'd got what he meant, what he'd managed to force out as she finished washing her hands in a hurry.

"N-No, Marinette." Finally he stepped closer, placed his flour caked hands on her face, nerves still pounding through his heart, "May I kiss you?"

Finally it sank in to her mind with wide blue eyes and a slightly nervous blush, "S-Sure."  
This time, he had permission to lean closer, to press his lips gently, tentatively against her own, unsure of whether what he was doing was right. Lips moved slowly against her own, both so shot full of nerves that their hands trembled as hers came to shakily rest at his sides as she stayed close, but like a feather, just barely brushing up against him.

Yet, kissing could go more, couldn't it? He brushed against her with the intent of deepening it, seeing if that was really better than this nervous brushing of lips that lit his heart on fire in sheer joy and passion, and yet instead of deepening it, they accidentally hit their teeth against each other and pulled back.

"S-Sorry, Nino." Marinette apologized even though Nino felt like he was the one that moved too fast.

"N-No, it wasn't you." Nino took a deep breath, ignoring that he got flour in his hair when he ran his hand along his neck and hair as if the nervous motion would relieve him of his nerves that only somehow seemed worse now, "It was me. I moved to fast. Sorry, I should have warned you." It didn't matter to his nerves that he couldn't really warn her pressed that close against her.

"O-Okay, but it was probably me. I should have known, right?" Marinette stammered, "Kissing is supposed to come naturally and yet I..."

"Marinette." That was not a whine, alright? "It's not you, honestly, I pressed too close, dude, and I mean dudette, and I really shouldn't have." His nerves just kept on tumbling; weren't they supposed to go away once you actually did the kissing part?

"N-No, don't blame yourself. It was me, all me. Don't worry about it." She waved it away with frantic hands, and somehow just her insistence and his nerves all came tumbling out of his mouth in a laugh. He was so nervous that he had to laugh at himself. He'd just kissed the girl that he had the biggest crush on, because she let him and now they were acting like they should have before they kissed.

Marinette burst into fast giggles that erupted like his laughter, and all that they did for several minutes was just laugh.

"What's going on, kids?" Sabine asked as she walked in the room, and both Nino and Marinette finally locked eyes again, laughter dying down, and they went silent with red faces. So much for laughing the nerves away. There was no way that they could explain what they'd just done to Marinette's mom. It wasn't much at all, but it made them both fell of nerves that if they tried to speak, they'd probably just squeak instead.


End file.
